<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Kind of Hula by Lennox (Lennox086)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169030">A Different Kind of Hula</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox'>Lennox (Lennox086)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lilo &amp; Stitch (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo discovers the down-side to helping Stitch and the experiments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Kind of Hula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, I think that’s all for today,” Moses clapped his hands. “Thank you all for another wonderful class. I’ll see you next week.” He climbed the three steps onto the circular stage, smiling proudly at his students.</p>
<p>“If Weirdlo would even be allowed back next week,” Mertle quipped. A wicked grin crossed her lips as she folded her arms. “Seriously, Lilo, what was with that performance? I bet you stunk more than your dumb dog’s doo-doo.” Moses’ face fell. His proud smile vanished as he quickly turned to Lilo. She looked down, forlorn… depressed.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Elena, Teresa, and Yuki all chimed in to back up their friend.</p>
<p>“Mertle,” Moses began.</p>
<p>“What?” Mertle asked, almost shocked. “It’s not like I’m wrong.”</p>
<p>“I think you should all go and get changed,” he said. “I’d like to speak with Lilo alone.”</p>
<p>“Maybe if she spent less time hunting alien freaks…” Mertle muttered. The four girls walked off stage and disappeared behind the dark green curtain. Lilo remained in her spot, standing motionless and looking down at her feet. He knelt in front of her and waited until he heard the change room door closing backstage.</p>
<p>“Lilo, is everything alright?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Lilo said quietly. “Everything’s fine.”</p>
<p>“If it’s about what Mertle said…”</p>
<p>“It isn’t,” Lilo quickly interrupted. “I can handle her.” </p>
<p>“Then what’s the matter?” Moses asked again. “Is there trouble at home?” Lilo didn’t answer. Her silence was all Moses needed to know. He stood up. “I think we should call your social worker.” </p>
<p>“NO!” Lilo quickly yelled. She lifted her head for the first time since class had begun, and she grabbed his muumuu. “You can’t call Cobra!”</p>
<p>“Lilo, if something’s going on at home, you need to tell someone. I’ve noticed it in your performance. You’ve turned up late to class, your movements are all stiff, and I’ve seen you grimacing during your dances.” Moses sat on the floor in front of her. He interlocked his fingers and rested his arms on his lap. “Lilo, I want to help you. But you need to talk to me.”</p>
<p>“If you call Cobra,” Lilo began. Moses could hear her fighting back the urge to cry in her voice. “He might… he might take away the experiments.” A few tears rolled down her cheek. Lilo quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. Moses glanced at the far corner of the hall. Stitch sat in a chair. The blue alien had waited patiently for Lilo throughout her lesson. Moses didn’t realize, but Lilo hadn’t looked toward him for the entire class, not even a glance.</p>
<p>“Lilo, I think you should…”</p>
<p>“I’M FINE,” the girl quickly snapped. Moses was taken back. Something was definitely wrong, but Lilo had closed herself off. He wasn’t going to get anything out of her today.</p>
<p>“Alright, Lilo, if you say so.” Moses sighed in defeat. He made a mental note to get in contact with her social worker.</p>
<p>“Are we finished?” Lilo asked coldly. Moses offered a warm smile and nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think so,” he said. “Just know that you can always talk to me if you feel like it.” Lilo said nothing. She didn’t thank him for his time; she didn’t say goodbye; she simply turned away and walked backstage. Moses watched her go. His warm smile quickly faded from his lips. He decided, right then, that he would call her social worker.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*****</b>
  </p>
</div>Lilo sat on the porch to wait for her sister to pick her up. She watched the other girls walk across the street and down the grassy path while Stitch waited patiently beside her. Lilo didn’t look at him. Deep down, she was pleading… even begging, for Mertle to come back. Mertle was never kind to Lilo, but her mere presence would have kept her safe. Stitch waited until they were out of sight. The blue alien took a cautious look down the street, checking for any kind of traffic in both directions. Satisfied they were alone, he tapped Lilo on her shoulder.<p>“Okay, Stitch,” Lilo sighed. “Where?” She still didn’t look at him. She didn’t want to speak to him more than she had to.</p>
<p>“Goobaja,” Stitch said. He pointed behind him and leaped onto the porch railing. Stitch jumped through the plants and onto the ground. Lilo sighed again. She picked up her bag and got to her feet. Her legs carried her down the steps and onto the street.</p>
<p>“Salsa,” Stitch waved. He darted around the side of the building. Lilo looked back down the path. She knew she couldn’t run; Stitch would catch her before she’d cross the road. She looked back at the door; Stitch would jump in front of it before she’d make it up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Come on, Lilo,” Stitch was getting impatient. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. “Iki bah bah.” Lilo kept walking. She turned the corner and followed Stitch around the building.</p>
<p>Stitch pinned Lilo up against the wall as soon as they were hidden from the street. Out of view from passers-by, Stitch wrapped his arms around her and planted several small kisses across her face.</p>
<p>“Chi meetoh, bootifa boojiboo,” he whispered into her ear. Lilo said nothing. Stitch’s kisses quickly moved to her mouth. She felt his lips forcefully pressed against hers and his alien tongue pushing into her mouth. Lilo winced at the thought and mental imagery. This was not the first time the alien had made out with her, but she still found the act disgusting. Stitch unfolded his second pair of arms. The grabby paws of his hidden limbs lifted Lilo’s bag from her shoulder and began pulling her red dress up from around her ankles. Each pull of his clawed fingers would scrunch more and more of her clothing against his dark blue pads until he exposed her panty-clad waist. His hands slipped underneath her dress, and Lilo almost shuddered at the feel of them on her skin. She wasn’t looking forward to this…</p>
<p>Stitch lifted Lilo’s dress above her head. The girl was forced to raise her arms as she was stripped. Lilo knew that Stitch would rip it from her body if she didn’t. Stitch tossed her dress carelessly onto a bush. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing her gently as his paws explored her body. He groaned into her shoulder as he dragged his claws down her back. Lilo wouldn’t admit it, but the light scratching did feel good. It was a fleeting feeling of comfort that she tried so desperately to cling to. Stitch’s other paws were on her ass. His rough paw pads rubbed over her panties, and his fingers groped around the curve of her cheeks. Already Lilo could feel the familiar bulge growing against her. Stitch began to pull his hands up her ass and onto her lower back. A sadistic little grin crossed his lips, his eyes narrowing, as Stitch dragged his claws through her underpants. The blue alien effortlessly cut her panties from around her waist. The torn shreds of fabric floated to the ground around Lilo’s feet, leaving her completely naked with only the building and bushes for cover.</p>
<p>"Stitch..." Lilo whimpered. He dropped to his knees and pressed his lips against her chest. He planted a soft kiss on one of her tiny nipples. Stitch opened his jaw and slid his rough tongue over the tiny bump while he pinched and twisted the other between his fingertips. Lilo let out a small but audible yelp. Stitch was gentle, but not gentle enough. The pain was sharp and unpleasant. It made Lilo almost jump on her spot. Her chest and torso made an involuntary jolt as her ass was suddenly thrust back against the school wall. But Stitch kept his grip; he never broke contact.</p>
<p>"Please don't..." Lilo muttered. "At least not here. Can we just go home?" Stitch paused. He climbed off his knees and stood before the young girl. He kept two paws on her ass, moved a third to her back and the forth behind her head. He whispered into her ear.</p>
<p>"Naga."</p>
<p>Supporting Lilo as best he could, Stitch threw her onto the ground. The impact was cushioned by his grip on the girl and left Lilo lying on her back. Stitch grabbed Lilo's ankles and pulled her legs apart. He lifted them into the air, effortlessly holding against her struggles, as he gazed down at the smooth slit between them. Stitch lowered his face between her legs. He opened his jaw and allowed his tongue to fall from his mouth. He looked up at Lilo, their eyes making brief contact before his mouth fell out of view and became obscured by her belly. Lilo paused. She waited for the inevitable touch of his tongue to her crotch. Lilo hated what Stitch and the other experiments did to her, but she couldn't deny enjoying a tongue against her most private area.  It made her feel funny, tingly, excited, and above all else, conflicted. Lilo enjoyed a tongue against her pussy when she felt that she shouldn't. Yet, it was the one feeling that she yearned to hold onto in these moments. But this time, it never came. Lilo felt Stitch's tongue circling her slit. It dipped and licked over the joint of her crotch and her leg, traveling around her near-needy pussy. A soft whimper of desperation escaped Lilo's mouth, and Stitch's ears twitched at the light noise. Yet he kept licking. It was the only indication that he heard her, and it was what Stitch was after. The afternoon was for his pleasure, not Lilo's. She would have to enjoy what he wanted. Lilo could feel the muscles in her little cunt almost twitching in anticipation, practically begging. She gripped clumps of dirt and grass in her fists at her sides, closing her eyes and whimpering softly in sudden need. But Stitch wasn't after that, not today. He had her other hole in mind.</p>
<p>Stitch moved his paws from Lilo's ankles down her to her knees. Her legs were lifted higher until her ass and lower back were raised off the ground. Stitch sat in the grass and hung Lilo's legs over his shoulder. He kept a firm grip on her knees to prevent Lilo from kicking herself free. Lilo was now supported on the ground by only her head and her shoulders. She dug her elbows into the grass to help take the strain off her neck before she felt Stitch's paws on her ass. The blue alien spread her cheeks apart, and his eyes gazed upon the small hole between them. His cock, stiff and erect from his groin, twitched as he lapped his tongue over the small pucker. Lilo winced. Having her butthole licked wasn't the worst thing for her. It didn't feel as good as when he licked her pussy, but the mere idea of the act was enough to make her squeamish. Yet Stitch didn't care. He closed his eyes as he eagerly rimmed the girl. He pressed his tongue against Lilo's pucker with each pass, coating the small entrance in his saliva. Stitch's cock begged to be touched, to be used. He wanted to desperately rub himself, but his hands were already full with Lilo. His upper arms held Lilo's knees over his shoulder, and his lower ones held her cheeks apart to make way for his rimjob. He pressed the tip of his tongue against her hole and circled slowly around it. Lilo felt a groan escaping from her lips. The nerve endings around her hole responded favorably to Stitch’s licks. Stitch began to push, and Lilo gasped. His tongue entered her and worked its way into her anal passage. Lilo closed her eyes, tight. Her clenched fists ripped the grass out of the ground as she was penetrated, and Stitch dropped one of his paws from her ass. His tongue was inside her, so his face would hold her cheek. He had to jerk himself off. He groaned into her ass, flicking and wriggling his tongue inside, as he wrapped his paw around his shaft and started stroking. The alien cooed. The mere touch of his cock was a relief, and his stroking himself started to fuel his excitement. Large drops of pre-cum began seeping out from the tip of his cock. It dripped onto the grass below with each stroke of his shaft. Lilo’s hot breath escaped her mouth with a gasp, and it was again picked up by Stitch’s ears. Six-Two-Six allowed his tongue only a few more seconds inside the girl. As much as he enjoyed eating her ass out, it wasn’t going to get him off. Stitch withdrew his tongue and let go of his cock. His paw took its place back on Lilo’s ass. He got to his knees while Lilo felt her legs sliding off his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Stitch,” Lilo whimpered. “Please don’t…” Stitch ignored her. He wrapped his finger and thumb around the base of his cock to hold it steady. Lilo couldn’t help but stare at it as it hung less than an inch over her pussy. She eyed it in fear, in anticipation of what she knew was to come. Stitch could feel a slight heat radiating off her pussy, but he withdrew his hips and his cock was pulled from Lilo’s view. Her eyes bludged as she felt its tip pressing against her soaked hole. Her ass, slick with Stitch’s saliva, twitched around his tip. Lilo had barely a second before Stitch pushed himself inside her. Her back arched, her fists clenched, and she shut her eyes. </p>
<p>“HHHGGGGNNNNNN…” Lilo grunted. A few tears began seeping from her tightly clenched eyelids. Stitch buried his entire length inside the young girl. Her anal tunnel was ripped open, forced apart by the alien member. Lilo was used to the discomfort from being raped by the experiments; this was not the first time her ass had been taken. Lilo was in pain, but she was used to it.</p>
<p>Stitch didn’t give Lilo the luxury of getting to him. His lower paws gripped Lilo’s waist as he leaned over her. He pushed himself out, only to slam his cock back inside. His second thrust forced another soft cry of displeasure to escape from Lilo’s mouth. He did it again, and again, and again. He fucked Lilo as hard as he could; her body hugged and squeezed around him. Stitch loved how tight Lilo was and how cute and helpless she sounded when she was raped. His hips moved back and forth as Stitch leaned down over Lilo. She opened her eyes for the first time when she felt his paw slipping behind her head. She rolled her head to the side just as his tongue pressed against her crying cheek.</p>
<p>“Stitch… no… please st…” Stitch turned Lilo’s head in his grip until his tongue found her mouth and he forced a deep kiss on the girl. Lilo could only struggle helplessly against him. His tongue, only just buried inside her ass, was now buried inside her mouth. Stitch made out with her as he fucked her. His hips pounded against Lilo’s ass as he drove his cock inside. His forming knot kissed at her hole with each thrust. Stitch pulled his tongue from her mouth as Lilo coughed and gasped for air. He looked down at her, grinning and admiring her face, before kissing her once more.</p>
<p>On the roof of the school, inside his little look-out post, Experiment 613 heard the soft cries. Yaarp crawled out of his hut and across the sloped tiles to poke his head over the drain pipe. He looked down along the path, his eyes falling upon Lilo and his cousin. Yaarp’s cock immediately began to stir between his legs. He hadn’t had sex with Lilo until after his rehabilitation. He nursed his growing erection as he looked on, and he started rubbing himself with his paw.</p>
<p>"Lilo?" a voice came from the street. Stitch and Yaarp both turned their heads towards the road.</p>
<p>"Nani?" Stitch recognized the voice immediately. He quickly covered Lilo's mouth with his paw "Choota," he swore. With his cock still buried inside Lilo, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.</p>
<p>"Lilo, are you here?" he heard Nani ask. She was looking for her; she was here to pick her up from class. Stitch quickly looked around for a place to hide. The bushes along the side of the building were too short, and the nearest tree was at the far end of the school. But his eyes then fell on the roof. It was the perfect place to hide.</p>
<p>"Lilo, where are you?" Stitch heard Nani's footsteps on the path. Panicking, Stitch leaped towards the bushes. He grabbed Lilo's dress and her bag and dropped them behind a shrub, before he began scaling the side of the building.</p>
<p>"Naga bootifa!" he muttered to himself. Stitch climbed as fast as he could. The added weight of the girl on his cock was not a concern. Her, attached to him while climbing was. Lilo was tied with Stitch. His knot was buried in her ass, and her legs wrapped around his waist and held by a supporting paw to her back. The roof was barely out of reach before Nani walked around the side of the building.</p>
<p>"Lilo, you down here?" Nani called. Stitch froze. If Nani looked up...</p>
<p>Yaarp poked his head over the edge of the roof. Stitch's eyes widened with surprise, and he almost lost his grip on the wall. He quickly lifted a finger to his mouth and urged his cousin to keep quiet. Experiment 613 nodded and reached out with his paw to pull them up, but Stitch shook his head. He couldn't risk any more climbing. He heard Nani's boots on the grass below as she walked past him. With Lilo pinned against the wall, Stitch felt his hips starting to move again. He kept a watchful eye on Nani as he slowly fucked Lilo on the side of the school. He held his paw firmly over her mouth, and his gaze slowly turned back to her tearful face. Stitch knew he should keep still; he knew he shouldn't risk anything, but he suddenly couldn't help himself. Stitch pulled his paw from Lilo's face and kissed her again. He sealed her lips with his own and forced his tongue between them. He humped and kissed the girl as Nani reached the edge of the building. She rounded the corner and stepped into the school's yard. All she saw was a tree and a basketball hoop.</p>
<p>"You'd better be experiment-hunting," Nani sighed. She turned around and walked back down the alley. Stitch kept one eye on her as he kissed Lilo. His cock twitched inside her; he could feel he was close to cumming. And by a miracle, he hadn't been caught.</p>
<p>Stitch jumped off the school as soon as Nani was out of sight. He held Lilo's knees to her chest as he pounded her ass as hard and fast as he could. His eyes were closed, and his ears were filled with Lilo's crying discomfort. He forced his knot relentlessly in and out of her ass until he gave her one final thrust. His cock twitched, and Stitch buried it as deep as he could reach. His blue fur meshed up against her bronze skin and he came inside Lilo with a playful howl, pressing himself against her and throwing his head back. Lilo's whimpers were music to his ears. Thick spurts of alien seed erupted from his cock and shot deep inside the girl's ass. His cum painted her anal tunnel and was flooded by his load. The alien sighed and collapsed onto Lilo. He gripped her chin and turned her struggling face to meet his for yet another kiss. He heard Yaarp dropping down from the school's roof behind them onto the ground. A grin crossed Stitch's lips. He broke their kiss and pulled his cock from Lilo's ass, and a relieving groan escaped Lilo's mouth.</p>
<p>"Can I... can I go home now?" she asked through her tears. She suddenly felt empty, and Stitch's cum was already starting to leak from her hole. The absence of his cock came with huge relief, but Lilo knew she'd be sore for days. Stitch shook his head with an evil smile. He walked over Lilo's body and stood defiantly above her face.</p>
<p>"Naga," he said. Stitch pointed his cock, still erect, down towards her face. Lilo turned her head to the side as far as she could. But, just like with his kiss, Stitch forced her face back towards him. The tip of his cock pressed against her mouth and Lilo pursed her lips as tightly as she could.</p>
<p>"Open wide, Lilo," Stitch grinned. Lilo shook her head. Stitch pressed his fingers to her cheeks and began to squeeze. He applied firm pressure to her jaw until Lilo's lips parted, and he plunged his cock into her mouth. It took several seconds of struggling before Lilo felt her throat open up around the intruding member. It wasn't until Yaarp had taken hold of her kick and flaying legs that she forced herself to relax and breath through her nose. Lilo tried to act as calmly as she could. She tried not to think about how the cock in her mouth was just pulled from her ass. Stitch looked down at her and placed a reassuring paw on her head.</p>
<p>"Awww, Lilo. You don't taste that bad." He lifted his hips from her face to pull his cock out of her mouth. He slowly began fucking Lilo's face, taking more time and care than he did her ass. Lilo closed her crying eyes as tightly as she could. She hated this. She wanted to bite down and kick herself free. But Lilo knew better than to do something like that. She lay underneath him and let Stitch clean his cock on her tongue. But Stitch soon pulled back and let the tip of his shaft rest inside her lips. He moved another paw to hold her head firmly in his grasp. Lilo opened her eyes just in time to see him narrow his, and expose his teeth in a wicked grin.</p>
<p>"Baquaa," he said. Lilo blinked. She knew that word. Her eyes widened with a split second of fear before her mouth was flooded with urine. Lilo kicked her legs from Yaarp's grasp and began flailing wildly as Stitch pissed in her mouth.</p>
<p>"Hold her!" he yelled behind him. Yaarp quickly grabbed Lilo's ankles and pinned her feet back to the ground. Her mouth began to overflow with the pungent urine. Her cheeks bulged, and it began to drip out from around the corners of her mouth. Lilo’s face felt like it was about to burst. Her eyes darted from side to side in a panic until she forced herself to swallow.</p>
<p>Lilo gulped.</p>
<p>Her mouth was quickly emptied as Stitch's pee was washed down her throat. But her gulp was merely a reprieve, and her mouth was rapidly filled again. Lilo felt like she wanted to retch; she felt like she was going to throw up. But Stitch held her fast, and she wasn't going anywhere until he was done. Lilo forced herself to swallow again, and again, and again. Each gulp was music to Stitch's ears. Not only did he enjoy the thrill of forcing the girl to perform the lewd act, but he also got to enjoy the relief in his bladder. He'd been holding it throughout the hula class, just waiting for the chance to empty himself into Lilo's throat.</p>
<p>Finally, his stream stopped. And Stitch allowed Lilo a rest from his cock. The girl coughed and spluttered as soon as his dick was pulled from her lips. She tried to roll over as she retched, and Yaarp released her ankles from his grasp. Lilo got onto her hands and knees amongst her coughing fit. She felt like she was going to be sick. Stitch's cum continued to leak and drip from her ass as Yaarp crept up behind her. He nursed his cock with one paw while he reached out for her ass with two others. Lilo felt him spread her cheeks apart and she quickly looked behind her. Experiment 613 pressed the length of his cock against her ass. He wasn't as long as his dark blue cousin, but he was slightly thicker.</p>
<p>"Yaarp, please don't," Lilo slowly shook her head through her tears. She quickly turned her head back to look up at Stitch, pleading him with her eyes. Stitch ignored her.</p>
<p>"Your turn, cousin," Stitch grinned.</p>
<p>Yaarp didn't care that Lilo was leaking Stitch's cum. He pressed the head of his cock against her ass and forced himself inside. He let out a soft toot from his horn as Lilo threw back her head from her second penetration.</p>
<p>"Hhhggnnn.... ow. Ow, ow, ow," she winced. The pain and discomfort wasn't as bad this time. Lilo still felt it, but it also felt numbed as well as raw. Lilo hung her head and just focused on getting through it. Her ass squeezed and hugged Yaarp's thrusting cock; she just wanted this to be over. But Stitch wasn't going to make it so easy for her. He sat on the ground in front of her and held his cock to her lips. Lilo sighed. She had given up fighting him; there was nothing she could do. Lilo opened her mouth and let him slide her face down his length. Stitch gripped the sides of her head like Yaarp gripped her waist. Together, the two experiments plunged their cocks in and out of her small body. Drops of precum leaked into Lilo's body. They dissolved on her tongue and were smeared across her tunnel. She cried silently as she sucked the blue alien, her ears filled with the sounds of his cooing pleasure. Stitch gave Lilo almost a minute of sucking on his cock before he pulled her off. He rolled over and, just like she was, got to his hands and knees. His blue furry ass was only a couple of inches away from her face, and Lilo immediately knew what was expected. Stitch reached behind him and spread his cheeks to expose his pink asshole. Lilo tried to resist, but Yaarp leaned over her and pushed on the back of her head. Lilo's face was forced against Stitch's ass, and her lips pressed to his rear entrance.</p>
<p>“Toga mega patookie!” Stitch growled with impatience as he waited to feel Lilo’s tongue. His cock, moist with her saliva, was twitching in anticipation of his rimjob. But all he felt was the repeated thrusting of her face against him as she was taken by Yaarp. Stitch sighed with frustration. He was about to act before he finally felt the warm and damp muscle on his hole. Lilo begrudgingly licked Stitch’s rear entrance. She gently lowered her upper body and rested herself on her elbows, wrapping her arms around Stitch’s legs. Lilo hoped that if she did a good enough job, Stitch would let her go. She tried to imitate what Stitch did to her before. She circled her tongue around the rim of his hole before gently pressing against it and forcing it inside. Lilo winced while Stitch tilted his head back and began to furiously jerk himself off. He relaxed his anal tunnel around her tongue, and he felt her easily slip inside. But Lilo didn’t have as much experience as he did; Stitch couldn’t help but find it a little disappointing. He made a mental note to organize something with Angel to teach Lilo decent tongue-work. But for now, it was enough. Her moist tongue was soothing on his butthole. Lilo swirled it around his passage as Stitch pushed back against her. He wanted her as deep as she could get. But his orgasm was inevitable. He made Lilo rim his hole right up until his point of climax before he quickly turned around and shoved his cock back in her mouth. Stitch’s second orgasm blasted against the back of Lilo’s throat. She instinctively and rapidly began to gulp it down. Lilo was still outside. She knew from experience that Stitch wouldn’t hesitate to paint her face with his cum if she didn’t swallow it. Behind her, Yaarp gave her one final thrust. She almost cried around Stitch’s cock as Yaarp tied with her. The light blue experiment emitted a playful toot from his horn as he came deep inside the young girl.</p>
<p>Stitch finished cumming first. He pulled his cock from Lilo’s mouth and she gasped for air. Thick strands of cum and saliva hung from her lips as she coughed on the ground. She could still feel Yaarp cumming inside her, her ass being flooded with the alien seed. Stitch lifted her head and shoved his cock back into her mouth; not for pleasure, but to clean. He waited for Lilo to wipe away the traces of her blowjob with her tongue, cleaning off his stray strands of cum and trails of her saliva. Lilo felt Yaarp slipping from her ass with a soft pop. She felt suddenly empty, and the sperm cocktail of two alien experiments was already dripping from her ass.</p>
<p>“Are… are we done?” Lilo asked. She didn’t look up at Stitch; she couldn’t. But Stitch looked over at Yaarp. Experiment 613 was sitting on the ground and content with his fuck. He nodded at Stitch.</p>
<p>“Ih,” Stitch said.</p>
<p>“Good,” Lilo replied coldly. “Can I go home now?” Her words sounded like daggers to Stitch’s chest, but Stitch was unfazed. He laughed as he walked around her. Stitch offered his paw to his cousin to help him off the ground. Lilo turned to glare at him. He didn’t even have the audacity to help her up. She slowly rose to her weak and shaky legs, not wanting to give Stitch or Yaarp the satisfaction of seeing her fall over. But Stitch and Yaarp were no longer paying attention to the girl. They shook hands and bid each other farewell. Yaarp scaled the school building to return to his post while Stitch walked down the alley and onto the street. He tucked his second pair of arms into his sides and walked proudly down the sidewalk, leaving a naked Lilo in the alleyway.</p>
<p>Lilo sniffled through her tears with clenched fists. She felt anger, hatred, and betrayal from her former friend. She wished she had never made that wish, she wished that she never went to the pound, and she wished that she didn’t put Stitch into Jumba’s fusion chamber. Had she known then what he’d be like now… she never would have saved his life. But above all else, she wished she could turn to someone. But who could help her? Not even Cobra could take the experiments on, Gantu was useless, and there was no way Jumba would help her destroy his creations. Lilo rummaged through the bushes to grab her things. She found her bag and her dress and remembered her scraps of her torn panties lying on the ground. Lilo quickly slipped her dress over her head. Aside from her hula outfit, her dress was all she had. She could feel the alien cum dripping from her ass and down her legs as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Lilo stood in the alley and looked out onto the street. She could hear the sounds of cars, the sounds of pedestrians, the sounds of birds, the ocean, and the wind. Life moved on for the island of Kaua’i, and it was all blissfully unaware of Lilo’s sexual assault. Lilo wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm and her nose with the back of her hand, sniffling as she tried to compose herself. She stepped out onto the sidewalk and began to walk home. There was no doubt in her mind that Stitch was watching her. Somewhere in the trees or atop a building, the little blue alien keeping an eye on her every step. But that was Lilo’s life.</p>
<p>Lilo’s life would move on too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>